1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat cable connector, and more particularly, to a flat cable connector having a plurality of lead grooves into which leads of the flat cable are engaged. A connecting seat is thereafter inserted into a main body so that the leads and terminals of the main body are joined together for reaching an easy, time-saving and work-saving assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional flat cable connector, as shown in FIG. 1, leads of a flat cable 300 are respectively inserted in guide grooves 2001 of a connector 200, whereupon the connector 200 is secured to a main body 100 such that terminals on the main body 100 is in contact with the leads, thereby creating a closed circuit.
However, the aforementioned flat cable connector has its drawbacks as follows:
1. The assembly of the leads is in an inserting way so that it""s difficult, time-wasting and work-wasting.
2. As the leads are assembled in an inserting way so that the thinner and softer flat cable can hardly be inserted smoothly. Accordingly, the processing work is more difficult.
It is a primary object of the present invention to eliminate the aforementioned drawbacks and to provide a flat cable connector whose connecting seat includes a plurality of lead grooves with openings so that the leads are assembled in a way of side engagement. Accordingly, an easy and convenient assembly is attainable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a flat cable connector in which the leads are assembled in a way of side engagement so that extremely thin and soft leads can be smoothly assembled.